


Pleased

by notdeadjack (PerpetualPerversions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collars, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Fanart, Fanart collection, Kneeling, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Sex Club, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Undercover Missions, light exhibitionism, surprisingly non-graphic considering the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/notdeadjack
Summary: ART“Look at this, Shiro. This shows everybody here that you’re mine. No one is going to even dare think of touching you."-Lance and Shiro goes undercover as owner and pet to break up a suspected trafficking ring. In the midst of all the kneeling, Shiro discovers that hereallyenjoys submitting, provided it is to Lance and Lance only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously only known as the Pleasure slave!Shiro AU, now conveniently collected and sorted chronologically with the little ficlet snippets I wrote to go along with each pic :D
> 
> A little additional background for the universe is provided  here, on tumblr 
> 
> please let me know if any of the image links break!

[ ](https://imgur.com/VloK8ov)

 

_“Look at this, Shiro. This shows everybody here that you’re mine. No one is going to even **dare**  think of touching you. You’re safe with me. You just stand there and look pretty and let me do the talking, just like we discussed, okay?”_

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/160746357133/look-at-this-shiro-this-shows-everybody-here)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://imgur.com/gFKXWiz)

 

_“Shiro takes a deep, slow breath. He can feel Lance’s warm hand on the back of his head in a casual display of ownership. He reminds himself that Lance will handle this, all Shiro has to do is kneel right here beside him and look pretty, that’s his part. Lance will take care of everything else.  
_

_Lance will keep him safe._

_Shiro breathes out.”_

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/162879086652/shiro-takes-a-deep-slow-breath-he-can-feel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had way too much fun drawing the folds on his loincloth skirt ngl (and yes, he’s definitely gonna get his feet caught in it and stumble when he has to stand back up. give him a break tho, his Submissive 101 crash course was rather rushed).


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/3XYIdA8)

 

“ _Lance had his hand casually placed on Shiro’s hip as he smoothly conversed with their mark, his palm warm and possessive against Shiro’s skin. He was probably not even aware of how he was rubbing his thumb lightly over the sensitive skin at the top of Shiro’s thigh. Shiro was aware though; he was very aware. He hid his face deeper between his folded arms and resolutely tried to ignore the frisson of heat that went through him at every swipe of Lance’s thumb.”_

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/167029699396/lance-had-his-hand-casually-placed-on-shiros-hip)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://imgur.com/MMjJTuM)

 

_“They had discussed it before the mission, what kind of things Lance might have to do to keep their cover, and most importantly what Shiro was comfortable with. The subject of kissing had come up and Shiro had agreed easily; what was a kiss compared to some of the other things that they’d talked about?_

_But he had not expected a kiss to be like this._

_This was not a kiss, it was a public claiming, it was a statement of intent and a promise. A promise of what was to come and Shiro felt every nerve in his body come alight with a shudder. He gasped for air when Lance finally pulled away, his lips curled in a cocky smirk but his eyes carefully checking Shiro’s reaction for any sign of discomfort, his expression softening into a genuine smile for the barest of seconds when he found none.”_

–

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/169708978848/they-had-discussed-it-before-the-mission-what)


End file.
